


The Love You've Lent Me

by suchaprince



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchaprince/pseuds/suchaprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine decides to win over the cantankerous doctor McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love You've Lent Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mad_teagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_teagirl/gifts).



> I wrote this series of drabbles to accompany the Chapel/McCoy fanmix I made for a friend ( _you can get the mix here:[livejournal post](http://suchaprince.livejournal.com/13742.html) | [direct download](http://www.lolisandpotts.com/folder/M/The%20Love%20Youve%20Lent%20Me.zip) | [listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/suchaprince/the-love-you-ve-lent-me-a-leonard-mccoy-and-christine-chapel-fanmix) | [tumblr post](http://suchaprince.tumblr.com/post/1460181312/the-love-youve-lent-me-a-leonard-mccoy-and)_ ) This was my first and only time writing the pair so hopefully I didn’t get them horribly, horribly wrong.

  
**ONE**   


“Well, Leonard H. McCoy, fancy meeting you here.”

“The third time this week, I believe. Have you been following me? Or have you just been coming here every single night hoping you’ll have the chance to pester me?”

“Why, I have been doing no such thing, doctor McCoy.” She sat on the stool beside him.

“I really wish you’d stop trying to figure out how to fix me, nurse Chapel.”

“Face it, Leonard, we’re a divorcé and a widow in a sea of fresh-faced adolescences. It might as well be just be you and me against the world from here on out,” She held her bottle out in front of her, signaling a toast. The doctor simply stared at her. Christine leaned forward and clinked her bottle against the one McCoy was holding and flashed him a toothy grin.

“I don't need anymore friends”

“And here I was under the impression that you don't have any friends to begin with.”

“I most certainly have friends,” McCoy paused, “Well, alright, I only really have one friend,” He then gave a salute to the young man hitting on an Orion at the opposite end of the bar, who in turn gave him a thumbs up and a wink. McCoy rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned back to Christine. “He might be an idiot, but I still like him. He fills my friends quota."

“I'd like the be your friend. We’re the same, you and I.“

“I doubt that, kid.”

“When Roger disappeared I enlisted with the hope that if I was out there, if I was in Starfleet, I could find him. It’s a ridiculous notion, I know. Like one extra member of Starfleet could make the difference in the search for a man in deep space?” She looked down at the bottle between her hands, “But I still have hope. Not much, but… enough. You’re like that too, aren’t you? It’s the first thing I saw etched on your face when we met in the lab. That you almost gave up, but then decided you had too much pride to throw in the towel completely.”

“Oh really,” He took a swig from his bottle.

“Yes really. The world chewed us up, spit us out, and what do we do? We go right along fixing up other people. And I say it’s about time we try to fix ourselves.”

“Oh do you?”

“I do.”

"You're never gonna leave me alone until I agree to be your friend, are you?"

"Absolutely not, honey.”

"Fine. We're friends. Happy?"

"Very."

They start sleeping together one week later.

 

  
**TWO**   


“Leonard?”

“Hm?”

“Love makes people act like idiots, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Then let’s never fall in love. Promise me that, Leonard H. McCoy, that you’ll never fall in love with me.”

“I promise you that I will never fall in love with you.”

“Good. And I, in turn, will never fall in love with you,” She linked her hand with his and squeezed, “Now let’s go to dinner.” Christine looked up and shot him a beaming smile.

While staring at that damn gap between her two front teeth McCoy was positive he’d never be able to keep that particular promise.

 

  
**THREE**   


“Christine, remember last night when I was an idiot and very nearly ended what ever this is going on between us?”

“Why yes, doctor, I do.”

“If I try to do that again in the future, don’t listen.”

“You like me, Leonard H. McCoy.”

“I like you, Christine Chapel. You’ve caught me.”

“I knew it.”

“It really shouldn’t come as a shock, I have been sleeping with you for over three years now.”

“Just because you are sleeping with someone, doesn’t mean you like them.”

“That’s true, but it does help. Makes the whole ordeal less awkward.”

“I suppose you’re right about that.”

“I know I’ve never said it, but I’m glad you decided to stalk me all those years ago.”

“Stalk you? I didn’t stalk you.”

“Yes you did.”

“Alright, I did. But it was my first week at the academy and you seemed like you knew where to get a decent drink.”

“I knew it.”

“Plus, you looked as miserable as I felt.”

“I _was_ as miserable as you felt.”

“I know. I fixed that.”

“You did.”

 

  
**FOUR**   


“Leonard H. McCoy, what are you doing here?” she stepped out onto the porch and crossed her arms.

“Making a grand romantic gesture,” he shrugged his shoulders, “Jim said following you was either gonna be a complete disaster or the best decision I ever made, and he gave me leave because he was curious to see which outcome it would be.”

“I wasn’t going to stay here.”

“I just though… you didn’t know. I though you might, but I’ve never been very good at these things and I just thought I couldn’t let you leave without me telling you. That maybe you wouldn’t stay away if you knew. You do know what I’m trying to tell you, don’t you? Of course you do. You’ve always been more clever than me. Like that time you realized that ambassador Haynes simply had a case of---”

“I wasn’t going to stay here, you rambling fool.”

“What?”

“I’m simply on extended shore leave.”

“An extended shore leave.”

“After we found Roger, well… The captain felt I deserved a mourning period.”

“A mourning period.”

“Leonard,” She wrapper her hand around his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes, “I wasn’t going to stay here.”

“Oh.”

“I told you I was coming back, remember?”

“I didn’t believe you.”

“You never believe anyone.”

“I’m working on that.”

“Good,” She gave him a quick kiss before she let go of his chin, “Now would you like to come inside?”

“You’re not mad?”

“I’m not mad.”

“I'm glad.”

“So what exactly is it I’m supposed to know?” She wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You know.”

“Doctor McCoy, I most certainly know no such thing.”

“You know.”

“I know what?”

“That I…” He rubbed his hands over his face, “That I love you.”

“Oh.”

“That I fell in love with you four years ago even though I wasn’t supposed to.”

“You broke a promise to me, doctor.” She broke out into a smile.

“I hope you’ll forgive me”

“You’re forgiven, but only because I wasn’t entirely honest with you back then.”

“Wasn’t entirely honest how?”

“When I promised you that I’d never fall in love…” She let out a laugh, “I was already _so_ in love with you at that point that I was terrified you were going to see through my charade and call me on it that very night.”

"Oh," McCoy’s face broke into a disbelieving grin as he pulled her up into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ( _Originally posted at livejournal on 10/31/10_ )


End file.
